The One of Prophecies
by SpaceTime1969
Summary: Harry Potter, Master of Death, undershoots his destination by a couple years, forcing him to stay at the Hogs Head inn. But what happens when Trelawney is a fraud and Harry has to step in to protect the time line?


I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

The One of Prophecies

Harry Potter was bored. He had been trying to get to his original timeline but Death's Time Turner only made turns of a decade or so at a time. Which isn't a problem per se, but it was annoying. Particularly when it makes you undershoot your destination by several years. But there was nothing for it, he might as well settle in.

-()-()-()-()-

Harry looked out the window of his room at the Hog's Head. He was surprised when he saw a certain beshawled seer. He absently looked over at the news paper sitting on his desk, checking the date. He hadn't thought about the fact that Trelawney delivered the prophecy to Dumbledore at the Hog's Head when he rented a room there. But here he was, still a couple of months away from his birthday, and his story was about to begin.

He was pulled out of his musings by the arrival of another familiar figure. It had been a long time since he had seen that long white beard, but Albus Dumbledore is a rather unforgettable figure. Harry grinned as he thought about how much of a surprise Dumbledore was in for.

Summoning his invisibility cloak, he walked out of his room. He was going to enjoy watching Dumbledore's reaction to Trelawney delivering an authentic prophecy.

-()-()-()-()-

After fifteen minutes of listening to promises of death and destruction, Harry's patience had worn thin, as had Dumbledore's.

Suddenly he felt someone brush against his occlumency shields. He glanced at Dumbledore, looking for any sign that he had noticed that Harry's presence. Seeing none, Harry looked around the room, listening. He heard a whispered incantation come from the corner of the room. Suddenly, Trelawney stiffened.

**"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…**

**Born to those who have thrice defied him,**

**born as the seventh month dies...**

**And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,**

**but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...**

**And either must die at the hand of the other,**

**for neither can live while the other survives...**

**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord**

**will be born as the seventh month dies…"**

Harry almost missed the whispered 'obliviate.' He was distracted by the face that Dumbledore was making. With his eyes bugging out and his jaw on the floor, Dumbledore suddenly seemed much younger.

Trelawney relaxed, "Oh, excuse me professor Dumbledore, what were we talking about?"

"Nothing important my dear," Dumbledore's grandfatherly smile was back in place. "I would like to officially welcome you to the Hogwarts family."

Harry tuned them out as they began to discuss the details of her employment. He was right that Dumbledore's reaction was worth seeing, but unfortunately he was slightly distracted by whoever imperiused and obliviated Trelawney. He wouldn't have even noticed if they hadn't first pushed against his occlumency shields.

Moving quietly so as not to inform Dumbledore of his presence, Harry went to inspect the corner of the room where he heard the voice. At first he found nothing, but as he drew closer, he spotted a small slip of paper. Picking it up, he turned it over. On the back of the paper, was a simple diagram of a Time Turner.

Harry stared at the paper, and promptly left the room so that he could go bang his head against the wall. Did he really go back in time and imperius Trelawney into making a prophecy? If it weren't for him, he wouldn't have become the boy who lived, or the master of death. And if he wasn't the master of death, he wouldn't be able to get Trelawney to make the prophecy that made him the master of death. You know where this is going.

But you don't mess with time if you know what's good for your sanity. Harry shuddered as he walked back to his room, he didn't want another hedgehog incident. So grabbing his Time Turner, he headed back to make certain that the future remains his past.

-()-()-()-()-

Harry jolted awake. Trelawney wasn't a seer. And if Trelawney isn't a seer, she can't make prophecies. So if Harry didn't want the timeline to collapse, he would have to go and imperius Trelawney every time she was supposed to make a prophecy.

Harry's eyes widened as he considered something else. What if there were no true seers. What if every prophecy ever given, was made by someone under the imperius curse. Is he doomed to be a pawn of fate, going around imperiusing seers so that prophecies are made and the timeline stays intact.

Harry turned over and buried his head in his pillows. Fate can wait until tomorrow. Right now, he is going back to sleep.


End file.
